Harry Potter and the Pyramid of Ophiuchus
by parssssselmouth
Summary: Harry enters his sixth year at Hogwarts where he makes a lot of new friends and discoveries about his past. Harry's becomes very powerful and prepares for the upcoming war
1. Privet Drive

I do not own any thing here. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling.

CHAPTER 1 PRIVET DRIVE

Sirius was falling, and slowly he fell back through the veil. Then there was that scream of triumph as Bellatrix Lestrange. She then noticed Dumbledore and ran for it.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, as he started to run towards the veil.

"There's nothing you can do Harry." Lupin said as he held Harry from running toward Sirius. "Its too late Harry- he's gone..."

"NO!" Harry yelled as he quickly sat up and woke up, eyes wide and sweating all over. 'It was just a dream' he thought as he put on his glasses and took a sip of water next to his bed. Even with his glasses, the room around him seemed to still be a blur. Harry often had these dreams about Sirius, but he had never actually finished them, unlike this particular dream. Like last year, Harry constantly talked in his dreams when he had dreams about Cedric and that night at the graveyard.

It was a hot summer day in little Whinging, and at Privet Drive all the children were all out having a good time playing around with their friends. There was no kid left inside except one.

In his room, lying on his bed reading was a young man named Harry Potter. Harry had just returned to Privet Drive for the summer just three days ago. Harry sat there in his room reading intently.

Just a few weeks ago, Harry, had been lured by the dark lord into the department of mysteries. It was there that Harry's godfather Sirius black had showed up to save Harry's live, but he died in the process. The loss had hurt Harry deeply. It was Sirius who had become the closest thing to a parent that Harry had ever had. Harry and Sirius had grown so close over the last two years, but as it turned out, another one of Harry's friends had died and he had lived.

There was two reasons why Harry was reading, first was because it helped Harry to forget about what happened to Sirius. Second was Harry vowed that he wouldn't fall for another one of Voldemort's traps. At night, for these past three nights, Harry would clear his mind and mostly have uninterrupted dreams. Hermione had known that Harry was still having these dreams so she took it upon herself to send Harry a book about Occlumency. The book explained so much more than Snape did last year. In fact Harry was doing quite well. The book said that you should gather all the information in your head and throw it all behind a door in your mind and lock it away. It was a little difficult at first but after a few days, Harry seemed to be clearing his mind and having uninterrupted dreams.

Finally lifting his head out of the book after hours, Harry glanced at the clock. 12:30 a.m.

"Bugger!" Harry said. Harry had not finished his chapter on transfiguration. Harry had become quite interested in transfiguration ever since he had seen Dumbledore in his duel against Voldemort. Harry had never realized that transfiguration could involve so much; then again, magic was limitless. 'I have got to ask Dumbledore about that' Harry thought as he got in bed.

That night, Harry had forgotten to clear his mind and had a very strange dream. It wasn't a vision or anything, nor was it another dream about Sirius. It was just a dream of him floating through some place deep underground.

The next day Harry woke up rather early, he headed down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Just before he headed down to breakfast he had sent out Hedwig to the Weasley's saying that he was fine. As Harry filled his plate with eggs and bacon, he glared at his uncle, who opened his mouth a bit as if to say something but closed it. For a moment it seemed like he had wanted to say something to Harry, but thought better of it. In fact, these past few days were rather quiet to Harry, although he didn't mind, but it seemed that the talk from the aurors last year had paid off.

"Petunia!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Causing Harry and aunt petunia both to jump. "Another dead, and its my friend Joe Blackwell from work!"

"Well what else did they say? Have the found out who did it?" Petunia asked, trying not to sound worried.

"No, they just say that they found him in the office dead. But they haven't found out the cause though. I just can't believe it, that man was as healthy as they come. Good man and a good worker too." Vernon said.

Harry head snapped up in disbelief. He thought about saying something but thought better of it.

Aunt Petunia had a worried look on her face and turned to glance at Harry. It wasn't a 'your in trouble' glance, but a look of concern on there face.

Harry had never seen his aunt look at him like that before; it looked almost as though she cared about him. Harry knew that this was no ordinary attack; it was the work of a witch or wizard who had done the man in.

Just as Harry was about to leave the room, a tiny owl had flown into the room.

"Pig! What are you doing here?" Harry asked bird, who was flying around everywhere.

"What is that ruddy owl doing flying in? Especially in the day...ahh get that bloody bird away from me!" Uncle Vernon screamed, ducking for cover as pig hovered and chased him through the house.

Harry was laughing so hard his side started to hurt. "Come on over here Pig." Harry finally managed to say.

Harry untied the letter off and went upstairs to his room to read his letter. He could still hear his uncle shouting downstairs about Pig. He just set pig in Hedwig's cage and gave her some water, since Hedwig wasn't there. As Harry took the letter he realized that the letter was from Lupin.

_Dear Harry, _

_Harry, I'm sorry I have to bring this up so soon, but it has to be done as quickly as possible. First of all Sirius name hasn't been cleared yet, and since there is no evidence that Peter Pettigrew is still alive, his name wont be cleared. But it will happen soon, I promise. Now onto other matters, I have received a letter from Gringotts about the regards of Sirius's Will. Apparently he had left everything to us Harry. Now I know that this will be hard Harry, it is for me too, but like I said, it has to be done. So I will be there tomorrow at 9:00 am. Inform the muggles that you will be leaving._

_Remus Lupin. _

_P.s. Harry, everyone is really worried, would you please respond to your friend's letters, they care for you so much. _

Harry finished the letter unable to speak. Yes, he was glad that tomorrow he would be leaving for the day, but that also meant that he would have to face everyone again, and Sirius's Will, that just meant that it would be final and Sirius would never come back. In a way, Harry felt that Sirius would never leave him and that someday he would come back.

Harry sighed to himself. As he looked around his room, he realized that he must get started packing. Halfway through his packing Harry took a little break and decided to go down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Harry figured that this would be the best time to inform the Dursley's that he would be leaving.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow aunt Petunia. I've got to go with one of my professors for the day." Harry stated rather than asked.

"Will you be gone for the rest of the summer?" Asked uncle Vernon, interrupting and hoping that Harry would be gone for the rest of the year.

"Well...I don't know for sure." Harry said honestly. "I hope I do, but then again probably not." Harry said, remembering the reason why he has to stay with his aunt.

"Damn!" Vernon muttered under his breath. He walked back into the living room.

Harry didn't wait for another remark; he just picked up his lunch and headed upstairs to finish packing.

Harry was just about done packing when he heard a loud scream coming from the living room. Quickly he grabbed his wand and crept downstairs. Then he heard voices. 'I know those voices' he thought. He made his way downstairs and there was the Advanced Guard, the same group who had picked him up last year.

"Harry!" Lupin said as he ran out to Harry.

"Professor Lupin! Tonks! Moody! Shacklebolt!" Harry said in surprise as he hugged Lupin. "What are you guys doing here? I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow?"

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said. Everyone else greeted Harry as well.

"No time to explain Harry, we must get you out of here as soon as possible." Lupin said, worried expression on his face. "Tonks, go get Harry's things and help him pack!" Moody ordered as he surveyed the house.

Harry and Tonks left upstairs to Harry's room. The Dursley's were in the living room, hiding in the corner.

"I trust that Harry has been treated will?" Lupin threatened, looking at uncle Vernon. Scared, they all just nodded. "Good, then you'll be pleased to know that Harry will be gone for the rest of the year." At these words the Dursley's seemed to be relieved that nothing was going to happen to them. Not to mention that Harry would be gone.

"Tonks, I've already done my packing, just help me carry the trunk downstairs." Harry said as they entered his room and took Hedwig's cage.

"Good, that will save us a lot of time, now if you will step away Harry." She said. Tonks levitated the trunk and headed downstairs followed closely by Harry.

"Alright, everybody on the count of three. One, two, thre..."

Harry felt a jerk around his navel and opened his eyes. He was in the living room of #12 Grimmald Place.


	2. Grimmald Place

CHAPTER 2

GRIMMALD PLACE

Harry looked around Grimmald Place; everything seemed to remind him of Sirius. All of a sudden all the pain and grief came rushing back to him. He didn't wand to be here of all places. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned and saw that it was Lupin's.

"Professor, do I really have to stay here? I really don't want to be here, anywhere but here." He said, looking around the living room, suddenly he found it difficult to breath. Everything reminded him of Sirius.

Lupin looked down to him, "I am afraid so Harry, we don't have much of a choice really. Dumbledore's orders."

Harry took another look around the room and sighed, he asked, "Well, at least can you now tell me what's going on, and how long with I be here for?"

"Sure Harry, if you will follow me to the library please." Lupin said as the two made their way to the library. Lupin handed him a cup of tea and told him to take a seat.

"Now will..." Harry started.

"Shh...hold on a second." He quickly cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Now Harry, first of all, you will be staying here for the remainder of the summer. Ther reason for all of this secrecy is that we have a spy among us." Lupin said with a strait face.

Harry could tell this was just an act to keep him calm, he, however, knew better. "A spy, who?"

"I don't know Harry, all I just know is that someone here, and I don't mean, here here. Is giving Voldemort inside information about the 'Order'."

Hearing this Harry chose the first person to come to mind, "It's Snape, I know it is!" Harry fumed.

Lupin's face showed no emotion, "Dumbledore doesn't seem to think so, but we sure that they have given him information on the charm protection of your aunts house. Dumbledore knows your safe there, but doesn't want to take any chances."

"But if they are a spy, then how could I be safer here than at my aunts?"

"Harry, only the immediate members of the order are allowed here, so it's safe to say that here is the safest place for you." Lupin stopped for a moment and continued. "Besides, we have reason to believe that you-know-who is seeking some way to find a way past the protection your aunt gives you."

Harry sighed again. He was tired of all the running. But he knew soon that it would all have to come to an end soon. This was also all the information Lupin gave Harry.

Remus saw Harry looking down and said, "Here, I think this will cheer you up a bit." He handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet. There, on the front page was a huge picture of Cornelius Fudge scowling. Harry read the title 'Fudge Sacked!' Harry looked up and cracked a smile, he felt somewhat better.

"There's more Harry, go on." Lupin said as he saw Harry finish the front page.

Harry flipped through the next page. A smile crossed his face. There in large black letter were: 'Umbridge On Trial For Abuse of Children At Hogwarts.' Harry had never hated many people, and she was damn close to the top of his list. Harry just felt like part of the blame of Sirius's death was on her.

"I'm glad that something made you smile." Lupin said as he smiled himself. Something he himself had little done over the past few weeks. "Now why don't you go get some rest Harry, we do have a big day tomorrow."

Harry nodded his head, and left to his room. Harry headed upstairs and was upset to see that they still somehow hadn't gotten rid of the Portrait of Mrs. Black. As he passed up Sirius's room a shiver ran down his spine. For a while he just stood there and stared there at the door. He just didn't want to go into there, no, not yet.

Quickly he entered his room and it was the same as he had left it. He walked over to his bed and quickly plopped down onto and cleared his mind, and then he fell asleep very quickly. Tonight he didn't want to have any dreams.

The next mourning Harry woke up early in the mourning and headed downstairs for breakfast. As Harry headed downstairs his eyes kept going in and out of focus, even with his glasses on. 'Perhaps I need a stronger pair' he thought.

As Harry entered the kitchen Lupin was already up making breakfast. "Eggs and toast Harry?" He asked.

Harry nodded his head; he was quite hungry since he hardly ate at the Dursley's.

"Harry, before we leave for Gringotts today, Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you." Lupin said.

Harry looked, at Lupin. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Professor Dumbledore just now. Dumbledore had lied to him for five years, and the fact that last time he was in the Headmasters office, he basically trashed it.

Having not heard a reply, Lupin continued. "He is just over there in the library waiting for you."

'Great', Harry thought 'just great, it's the beginning of summer and already I have got the Headmaster talking to me.' He just nodded his head and headed towards the library where he found his Professor sitting down in a chair reading a book.

Upon Harry's arrival, Dumbledore's eyes rose and said, "Good mourning Harry, how are you today?"

"Well considering all the hell I have been through, I would say I'm just fine." Harry said coldly. He really didn't feel much anger toward the headmaster; he just wanted to let out the anger he had built up inside. "Well, at least you're looking at me now" Harry added.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I thought that we got passed this a few weeks ago? Are you still upset with me?"

"Of course I am still mad at you! You may have gotten over it but I haven't!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, just please calm down and..."

"No! I will not calm down. You have lied to me all these years. There's still so much I don't know! I don't trust you! Not yet at least. What else are you hiding from me?" Harry shouted.

"Harry calm down, please."

Harry was so angry he wanted to storm out of there. Obviously he was a lot angrier with Dumbledore than he thought. But he wasn't going to let the anger control him anymore. Still angry, he took a seat across from the headmaster and just looked at him. Eyes piercing the headmaster.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry for a moment. He held a strait face, but inside he was smiling a bit, Harry had finally begun to learn how to control himself.

"Harry, I know that I have made a terrible mistake in regards to you, but believe me, no one is more sorry about it then I. But if you will allow me, I will be more then willing to make it up to you." He explained.

"Go on." Harry explained.

"Harry, since your leave from the school I have been working non-stop with the ministry and they have agreed to let you have summer classes. So in other words they will allow you do magic here and only here." Dumbledore explained.

Having this, Harry felt better. After quite a bit of reading at the Dursley's Harry was quite eager to test some of the stronger hexes and curses he found.

"Harry, I wanted to tell you that you will be having your lessons with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He was quite up for the position, unlike the last year." Dumbledore said, then added, "oh, and one more thing, I think that you don't have to worry about not learning anything this year."

Harry couldn't help but be a little excited at having a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, compared to the one last year, he would take anyone. But the fact that he was quite interested for the job didn't make Harry feel any better. Why had he not come sooner? Harry had his suspicions.

Dumbledore nodded, and left towards the fireplace. But before he could make his way out Harry called out to him. "Sir!"

"Yes Harry, what is it?" he asked in that calm tone of his.

Harry scratched the back of his head for a second before answering, "Well sir, it's just...what about Ron and Hermione?"

Dumbledore looked down and sighed. "I tried to get them in as well Harry, but the Ministry of Magic would only allow you to be able to do magic. Since the circumstances seem to be different for you. "

"But sir, I told everyone..." Harry started.

"I know, Harry I know." Dumbledore interrupted. "I know that you don't want any special treatment of any sort, but this is out of my hands and it is very important that you are prepared."

Harry sighed. He wanted for his friends to be prepared for this war as well. Finally he said, "Well sir, I am glad that you tried, thank you."

"Your welcome Harry. Your classes will be starting next week, so I suggest that you be prepared for anything."

Harry was a bit frightened when he said to be prepared for anything. "Sir, what exactly will we be covering?"

Dumbledore just smiled a bit in silence and with that he left. Leaving Harry behind a bit more confused and scared.

Later on, Harry and Lupin arrived at Gringotts bank. It was just as same as when Harry last saw it. They asked the Goblin at the front desk and asked for the head goblin. After what seemed to be a few short minutes a quite old goblin approached the two.

"Good mourning Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter. I have the last Will of one Sirius Black. Would you like to speak in private?" He asked.

Before Harry could answer Lupin answered. "Yes please."

They entered an office no bigger than any normal room would be. Once inside they both took a seat and waited for the head goblin to speak.

"Alright, the Will for Sirius Black is as follows. To Remus Lupin: I herby leave one half of my estate Number Twelve Grimmald Place, and also one half of all my money in the Black's family vault." The goblin said. Lupin nodded his head in understanding.

"To Harry James Potter: I herby leave the second half of my estate Number Twelve Grimmald Place to you, also the second half of the Black's family vault money is yours. And one last thing I leave to you Harry James Potter is a letter."

Harry looked up immediately when he mentioned the letter. He quickly reached out and grabbed the letter the head goblin had handed to him. Harry just stared at the letter. Brushing his fingers across Sirius handwriting. He suppressed any tears that would have come. After a moment of staring he quickly placed it in his pockets.

"Harry, aren't you going to read your letter?" Lupin asked looking confused.

Harry sighed, "no, not yet." was all he could say.

Lupin seemed to know what he was thinking and didn't bring it up again. The last few moments the head goblin had them sign papers clarifying that the accounts of the Blacks family would be divided and transferred into each of their own vaults. They left Gringotts and headed back to Grimmald place.

Harry walked around Grimmald place looking for something to do. He really didn't want to be around here at all, it made him think of Sirius too much. He saw the light of the living room underneath the door crack. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Then he put his ear up against it; he knew that the order was having some meeting right now. And he didn't mind having this still be the headquarters for the 'Order of The Phoenix'. The door must have had a silencing charm on it because Harry could hear nothing. He sighed to himself and headed to the library of his new home. He went well into the night just reading books of all sorts of different magic, many of which he didn't quite understand.

Finally after a long time of reading, his eyes were hurting and he could barley see anything. His eyes were still bothering him and reading only seemed to make it worse. He headed upstairs to his room to turn in when he heard a voice that made him stop dead in his tracks, a voice that he recognized very well.

"So, I see you have survived, but it wont be for long." The voice said.

Harry couldn't believe it; he was still here after everything he had done. White-hot anger flowed through Harry's body, not like he had ever felt before. Harry rounded on him. "Don't you dare speech to me again." Harry said, it was quiet, but the way he said it he had power behind the words.

"Well you may have survived but the traitor isn't here any longer." Kreacher said, with a smirk on his face, if you could call it that.

Harry was fuming. He had never felt so much hate well up inside him before. He wouldn't let anyone talk about Sirius like that. He wanted to hurt kreacher for everything he made him feel. Quickly thinking and glancing around he found it, the one thing that would hurt kreacher more than any spell would do to him. Without hesitating he drew out his wand and whipped it around and roared, "REDUCTO!"

A blinding white light shot out of his wand like a gunshot. The light was so bright it hurt his eyes. The target of this curse; Mrs. Black, was screaming.

Kreacher's eyes widened in fear as the curse quickly crashed into the Portrait of Mrs. Black. The screams silenced at once and were followed by a loud rumble that shook the entire foundation of Grimmald place. Dust filled the room making it near to impossible to breath and see.

Harry heard the living room door fly open and heard a bundle of footsteps coming to see what happened. He heard voices such as Tonks and Shacklebolt yelling what had happened. Then he heard Lupin's voice, "Harry! Harry! Are you alright." Harry tried to see them but the dust was still in the air making it impossible to see. Dumbledore flicked his wand and mumbled some spell of which Harry could not hear. The dust in the room was clearing as if being sucked into a vacuum. When the dust had cleared Harry finally stopped coughing as did everybody else.

"Harry what the..." Lupin started to say but was cut off and looking over Harry's shoulder with a bewildered look on his face. Then Harry notice that everyone in the room had the same reactions as Lupin and were all staring at something behind his back. Slowly Harry turned his shoulder to see what everyone was staring at. Then he himself was staring wide eyed at the seen before him. What was once the portrait of Mrs. Black was now a pill of rubble. The entire wall was gone and in shambles on the floor in a huge pile.

"NO!" kreacher cried running to where the portrait was once and was now in tiny pieces. Kreacher was on his knee's digging through the pile trying to find any pieces of Mrs. Black he could find. Then he turned and glared at Harry with an evil look across his face before turning back to the pile.

Harry felt somewhat a little better but still wasn't satisfied.

"Harry! What the bloody hell happened here? Are you alright?" Lupin asked.

"I just...I just lost control professor. I'm sorry I ruined your meeting Professor Dumbledore. I was just so angry and I cursed the portrait. I tried to hurt him like he hurt me." Harry said. But then he became angry again. "And what's he doing here!" Harry yelled.

Everyone either looked down or still had a puzzled look on their face. "I'm sorry Harry, he wasn't suppose to be here. He was supposed to be in the attic as far away from you as possible. By the way Harry, which spell did you use? Many of us including I had tried to get rid of that portrait all last year." Dumbledore asked raising one eyebrow.

"Was it one of those spells you say you been learning over the summer Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I'd like to know my self" Tonks asked. And the others nodded in agreement. They were all wondering what spell could have done this much sort of damage.

"Oh it was just the Reductor curse." Harry said simply.

"That's impossible. Your lying boy!" Moody said. And every one else nodded their heads in agreement. "There is no way a Reductor curse has that much power and can do that much damage. And it's impossible for that spell to remove that portrait." He said again.

"But I am telling you the truth!" Harry yelled in frustration. He then ran up to his room, leaving everyone downstairs confused. 'Great, just great, why do these thing just keep happening to me?' Harry thought to himself. 'I have to be the only one to be able to remove the portrait, just as I have to be the only one to be able to do a lot of things. Harry notice that he was extremely exhausted and looked down at his clothes and they were drenched in sweat. He didn't give it another thought as he changed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. emotion

CHAPTER 3

There was a soft knock on the door that startled Harry. Harry hesitated and slowly opened the door. To his surprise it was Dumbledore, he would have thought it would have been Lupin.

"Erm…sir, please…come in."

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore said as he made his way to an empty chair. Harry sat on the foot of his bed and pulled his knees to his chest lost in thought of the events that happened tonight.

They both sat in silence for a short while. Neither one of them seemed to want to talk. It was Dumbledore who broke the silence, "Harry, do you know what you just did?"

Harry, still looking at the wall replied, "Yes sir, I lost my control, I just wanted to hurt him, hurt him like he hurt me. I am sorry if I ruined your meeting, sir." Harry said looking down.

"Yes Harry, you did loose control. However, Harry, it seems to me that last night you have discovered your true power. We all wanted to get rid of her, and maybe Kreacher did deserve what he got." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up at the old headmaster, he saw him show a feint smile.

"That was quite some powerful curse you did Harry. I believe you are really coming into your own you know." Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed, "I guess, I mean I have never been really good at the reductor curse… but never has any of my spells did so much damage before. But it felt really good. Like I finally let it out, all of my frustration. Does that make sense to you?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I am quite certain it did. I have felt that way myself on many occasions."

"You have?"

"Yes Harry, it means that the spell you just released was _very _powerful. Like all of a sudden the dormant power in you just all of a sudden erupted like a volcano." Dumbledore said with emphasizing the word very. "Now, get some rest Harry, I will see you in a few days."

The weekend passed like a blur. Harry noticed that no one had mentioned his recent outburst for which he was great full. But now everyone there was giving him odd glances, which would have bothered him before. He'd spend every hour of his time devoted to reading. His Occlumency barrier was stronger than ever.

One day, with free time Harry looked around the house, he found a basement full of webs and it seemed that no one has been in this room for at least twenty years.

Harry using his wand had cleaned all of the webs out and then placed many charms on the room, the walls, and everything else he could find. He intended for this room to be his practice room. This is where he could practice all his spells without being interrupted. In the library is where he found all of these charms and protective spells. Then for the finalizing touch he charmed the door so that only a Parselmouth could open the door and with a secret password.

Harry woke up exhausted. It seemed as though performing magic also took a lot out of him. However, today was going to be a good day, today was going to start his lessons. Meet a new member of the order and the new professor.

Harry got up early and was waiting in the library for his first lesson. Then he heard someone arrive by floo powder. Harry sat still as he heard the footsteps walking toward his way.

The man entered the library. He was tall, tanned skin, his hair was black and shoulder length. His robes were red and black. Just by looking at him Harry could tell he was a powerful person not to be messed with. His face was stone cold and expressionless.

"Mr. Potter, glad to finally meet you. I have heard everything about you." He said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Orion Adhil. To you I am Professor Orion." And he extended his hand to Harry. Which Harry took and shook it. It was a firm handshake in which Harry tried to squeeze his had to make his grip a little firmer.

"Glad to meet you Professor, sir."

"All right put your wand away and take out your book. There will be no using wands in this lesson. Understood." He said.

This sounded to familiar to Harry. He didn't know what to say, his jaw just was open and he couldn't believe that he was going to have another teacher like Umbrige. Dumbledore said that this teacher was going to be different. Harry groaned and started to put his wand away.

"Harry I was only joking! Dumbledore had told me a little about you last teacher and the fact that you all hated her. No, you don't have to worry about reading much this year. I am a very hands on teacher." He said.

Harry felt an enormous relief and couldn't help but laugh. "You got me their professor Orion." Harry said. There was something weird about this teacher. Even as he joked he held an emotionless face. 'He must be a very boring person' Harry thought.

"Alright then, down to business. Your lessons, we will have class's everyday. There will be no excuses. We will train hard everyday and I will teach the spells and you will learn them. It's as simple as that. Any questions?" Orion asked.

"Yes sir, what will we be covering?" Harry asked.

Orion stood there his face the same and replied, "Everything." Was all he said.

Harry was about to ask what spells he would be learning but thought better of it and just nodded. He decided that he would play dumb and not let the teacher in on all his secrets. Just like they had done to him all these years. He would put on a show and act like he did last year. And when the time was right he would make himself known. He knew that this teacher was going to be strict, but it was worth it if they would learn a lot this year.

"Alright Harry, for your first lessons I will be teaching you a few spells and hexes that are well beyond your sixth year, but from what I hear, you shouldn't have trouble with them. I imagine that you have learned the stunning spell, as well as the full body bind, not to mention minor jinxes and hexes. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Alright, the first spell I will be teaching you is the Energy hex."

"What is the Energy hex and what does it do?" Harry asked. He had not heard of this spell before and it sounded interesting.

"It is exactly what it sounds like. You can control the amount of energy you put into the spell. It is very useful. What it does is that it will blast your opponent off their feet with an abundance of energy and give them an electric shock; it will also drain their energy to some degree. But be careful when you do this hex, because you can also drain yourself out if you don't be careful. Now are you ready?"

This new spell seems like fun, not to mention very useful. Harry was excited to get underway. He nodded his head.

Although Harry was anxious, he was rather nervous, he had never heard of this spell before. He was watching Orion as he took a stance and aimed at a levitated brick. With a flick of his wand and an incantination a bright blue ball of electricity erupted out of his wand. The spell his directly on target and the brick shattered into a thousand pieces.

Harry stood wide-eyed. He had never done a spell that had this much power and could do this much damage, and he certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. He knew that he would have to learn it.

Orion now turned to Harry, "are you ready?"

"Your kidding right. There's not a bloody chance in hell that I am willing to let one of those freely hit…" Harry was cut off as he was blasted off his feet. He was hit with an energy curse that hurt very badly.

Harry slowly got to his feet and stood up. His energy really did seem to be weakened and his knees were shakily. He could barley stand. "What did you do that for?" Harry yelled. "I wasn't even ready!"

"In order for it to be effective one must first get hit by it. Plus, you must be ready at all times. Now, this is what you do."

Harry somewhat felt like this teacher was going to be like Mad-Eye teaching him.

Orion showed Harry the proper incantination and wand movement for the spell. The spell was quite hard to do. The wand movement didn't seem to be difficult but it was fairly advanced. By the end of the day Harry played like he had just a bit of progress in doing the energy hex and another hex called the stinging hex. But in reality he had them both mastered. But he had to put up the old Harry act to not draw suspicion. The stinging hex Harry played a little better in the results. He had boringly practice for the rest of the week learning these spells until he had showed Orion that he had them down fairly well and then he would learn two more the next week.

Secretly Harry was learning the dark arts. He didn't know why, but it just intrigued him. He wanted to see if he could do it. When he got into them he found himself powerful. It was a bit strange seeing how easily he could do them. He went over and over in his mind on what had happened the night he had destroyed Mrs. Black. He wanted his spells so badly to display that much power every time but was having difficulty.

The words 'you really have to mean them' 'to cause pain.' These words ran through his mind. They came from Bellatrix Lestrange. Such hate filled his heart. And then he came to the conclusion. Feeling. That's it! That's what I felt when I destroyed Mrs. Black. Anger at Kreacher. 'You have to mean the words as you say them.' Harry thought. 'Thanks Bellatrix, you have helped me.'

Trying again, Harry levitated a brick off of the ground and sent a reductor curse at if. This time he felt it. Pure raw power welled inside of him. He had the same effect he had that night. The brick was totally disintegrated. But Harry didn't know what it was, it was powerful yes, but didn't feel as powerful as the one he had cast the night before.

His confidence built and it was taking a while to channel his anger and put it into his spell at the same time, but slowly after a few days of constant practice he was getting better. He could feel the difference that the dart arts had on him. But also his other spells were much more powerful with the force of emotion behind them. His intention was still the same. He would only use it to defend himself. That was the difference between him and Voldemort. Voldemort was pure evil, power hungry, and Harry wasn't.

AT THE BURROW

"Mom, do you think that professor Dumbledore will allow us to see Harry soon?" Ron asked. Hermione was with him since she had the floo connected to her houses fireplace.

Molly sighed; she knew that Dumbledore didn't want Harry to have any distractions this summer. The boy had quite a lot to deal with. He was going to be really busy this summer according to Dumbledore. Plus both Ron and Hermione still thought that Harry was still at the Dursley's.

"No dear, I don't know when Harry will be able to come here, I cannot imagine what he's going through now. You two will have to keep an eye on him now, for his safety." Molly said. She had been quite worried what was going on in that mind of his. Especially when he had destroyed that wall. Dumbledore had explained to her what happened that night and his concern for Harry's. As much as Molly was worried about Harry, she was quite pleased to hear that he had gotten rid of that portrait and about Kreachers reaction.

"But Mrs. Weasley, Harry doesn't have anyone there. He needs us more than anything. I wouldn't be surprised if he slips even further away from us than he already is." Hermione argued.

"Hermione's right mum. You should have seen Harry at the end of last year. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't do anything, always wanted to be alone and he would hardly talk to any of us." Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron in a strange way. He had correctly analyzed Harry and took the words right out of her mouth.

Molly sighed, "I know dears, but if Dumbledore thinks that this is the best thing for Harry, then I find it hard to disagree with him. But he did say that for sure Harry would be coming here for his birthday." Molly said, but as she said it, she was trying to not only convince the two teenagers, but herself as well. "Well how do you think you two did on you O.W.L. 's?" Mrs. Weasley asked hoping to change the subject.

Too he relief it did as Hermione went on excitedly.

"Well, I think that I got O's on everything except astrology. It really wasn't fair considering the distraction we had that night. They should have given us more time. But I think that I got an E in that."

"That's wonderful dear!" Molly exclaimed. Then she turned to Ron. "And you Ron?"

Ron's ears went a little red as he looked down at his shoes. "Well, it's like Hermione said, there were many distractions. But I can't be sure, I think that I got at least six." Ron said.

"What distractions, from what I hear there was only one. But I'm glad to hear that you seem to have gotten more than your twin brothers. If you could just be like your brother Per…" Mrs. Weasley stopped herself before she would cry. Percy still hadn't shown up to apologize for his actions, even though his minister was wrong and was getting the boot out of office.

Ron however scowled. He never wanted to be compared to that git. A family traitor. But seeing his mother about to cry he let it go, and went to give her a hug.

"Arhh!" Harry grunted as he was hit and flew through the air being hit with an energy curse. He slammed hard into the wall and was clutching his side. He felt like he had at least broken three of his ribs. Playing dumb was getting really old and he really wanted to fight back.

"Come on Harry, you are not trying hard enough. Get back up and assume the stance."

It really took Harry all his strength to get back up and launched another failed attempt of his new spells. He was again his by a curse and lifted off his feet and into the wall. He hit his head and fell unconscious.

He awoke slightly in but kept his eyes closed. He could hear voices around him.

"I think that you're going to hard on him. I don't think that he is ready yet, I think that I was wrong." He heard a voice. It was Dumbledore's voice.

"I think that he is ready, he just really isn't trying hard enough. He just needs a bit more motivation." He heard another voice; this time it was Orion's voice.

"What do you think, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I…I don't know what to think anymore. He is so isolated now. Every day he disappears downstairs. I followed him once, but he led into a door towards the basement. I tried to enter, but I can't get passed the door. I has some sort of charm on it that I've never heard of. I've tried every spell to get passed it." Lupins voice cut in.

Harry was angry; he had been followed in his own house. But he also prided himself in his work in how no one seemed to know how to get into his hide out.

"Do you think that you can get in there Dumbledore?" Orion asked.

"Oh, well if my guess is correct, and I'm thinking that Harry here used the charm that I think he did, then no, I am afraid that I cannot get in."

"What charm could Harry possibly have learned so that not even you could get in Albus?"

"Well I could be wrong here, but I believe that it is a bit of dark magic. It was developed by Salazar Slytherin himself."

"What! What do you mean dark magic?" Lupin asked.

"Calm down Remus, I didn't imply that Harry was doing the dark arts, it was just a charm that was considered dark, because it was rarely used and only dark wizards used it. Personally, I think it was a brilliant idea of Harry's."

"What charm is that?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Well, I think that we should ask him, he is awake and has been for the last few minutes listening to our conversation." Dumbledore said.

All eyes looked toward Harry. Harry, surprised, but felt somehow that he expected Dumbledore to know that he was listening. He opened his eyes and was bombarded with questions.

"Harry how are you?"

"Harry what's down in the basement?"

"Harry what charm did you place on the door and where did you learn it?"

It was all too much for Harry. And he knew that his secret hide out had been discovered. Well Harry thought, they don't have to know everything. Just the charm that I placed on the door.

"Well, I am fine thanks. And I go down there to be alone, and to think by myself. The charm I placed on the door is that only a Parselmouth with the password can open the door. Same as in the chamber of secrets… that's where I got the idea." Harry said, which was all-true, but left out a lot of stuff that he did down there.

You could literally hear a pin drop in the room. Everyone let out a breath they were holding when Harry spoke. All looked relieved also with a curious look edged in their face.


End file.
